Yu-Gi-Oh! MYSTIX
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Yuka Minakoro discovers that she can Transform into the Dark Magician Girl as she stops the forces of evil against the corrupted monsters. (Co-Written by Mulityman37)


It starts with a dream. A young girl named Yuka Minakoro is in the sky, floating around. At first she had fun, but then she sees a card floating in mid air. "Take it" said the male voiced. When Yuka reaches for the card, her body starts to change but it faded to black. She wakes up.

Yuka goes down stairs to see her stepbrother, Jordi, playing golf with friends with his friends, Josh and Jelly on the level called there's a bull in my eyes. "Alright, here we go" said Jordi. He gets the aim right and gets a hole in one as well as Josh, but Jelly didn't get a hole in one. "We did it Josh! Hole in one!" said Jordi. "Aw come on, how did you do it?" said Jelly. Yuka goes down stairs. "Hey, Jordi, what are you doing?" she said. "Playing golf with friends. And Jelly is losing" said Jordi. "Hey, I didn't know how to sink in like you two did" said Jelly. "Okay... I'll be at the cafe with Trent and Lana" said Yuka.

Then Yuka goes to her friends, Trent and Lana. "Hey, Yuka, did you get any new cards?" Lana asked. "Yeah" Yuka shows her two new cards. Dark Magician Girl and One Shot Wand. "Wow, you've got Dark Magician Girl. You look just like her" said Trent. "Come on guys, it's not funny!" said Yuka. "besides your clothes, you do look like her" added Lana. Jordi, Josh and Jelly shows up to the cafe "Hey guys, what'cha talking about?" Jordi asked.

"Jordi, your stepsister looks like Dark Magician Girl!" said Trent. "Yeah, actually, she does... Doesn't she?" questioned Jelly. "Come on guys, knock it off!" said Yuka. "Well, enought for that. I say we head to the arena, I rented us a private arena" said Josh. As Yuka and Jordi goes back home, there's a car that is out of control and heads right after Yuka. Yuka held her hands to her face. The Dark Magician Girl card glows and an invisible barrier protected her. "What just happened?" questioned Yuka. Then, Jordi calls 911. Yuka opens the door the card and saw a blank duel card next to the passed out driver. "A blank card?" she said.

It goes to the arena where Josh sets up a battlefield. "Okay, the first battle goes to Yuka and Lana" said Josh. Yuka and Lana activated their duel disks and drew five cards. "Let's duel!" said both Yuka and Lana as they start out with 4000 Life Points. Yuka draws one card. "Okay, to start things off, I summon Brightly Lock Mouse in attack mode!" Yuka summons Brightly Lock Mouse with 1100 attack points. "Now, i'll place two cards face down and end my turn" Yuka ends her turn. "It's my turn!" Lana draws one card. "I summon, Different Dimension Sprite!" D.D. Sprite is summoned with 100 Defense points. "And since I have a tuner monster and you have a monster on your field. I can special summon Different Dimension Unicorn Knight!" Lana summons D.D. Unicorn Knight with 1800 Attack Points.

"Then, i'll play two cards face-down and end my turn" Lana ends her turn and the turn goes to Yuka. She draws one card. "Now, i'll summon Brightly Petite Dragon!" Brightly Petite Dragon is summoned with 1500 attack points. "Now, i'll play Dragon's Treasure, with it, I can equip my Brightly Petite Dragon and it gains 300 Attack Points!" Brightly Petite Dragon's attack points remains 1900.

"Now, I activate Brightly Petite Dragon's effect! I can select one level 4 or below monster and send it to the Graveyard. "Now, Brightly Petite Dragon, attack Unicorn Knight!" Brightly Petite Dragon attack and destroyed D.D. Unicorn Knight. Lana remains 3900 Life Points. "Wow, she's amazing!" said Josh. "Yeah she is" replied Trent. Then, the duel was interrupted, they hear something crashed. "What was that?" questioned Lana. The wall breaks and a Curse of Dragon appeared. "That's the Curse of Dragon!" said Yuka.

Jelly gets in front of the Dragon. "Relax, it's just a hologram" Then he got struck and hits the wall. "Okay... It's real" he said. They started running away as Curse of Dragon attack with it's energy balls. Then, Yuka's Dark Magician Girl card starts glowing. Then, a white energy orb comes out of the card making it blank and it goes into Yuka, the Dragon attacks but Yuka jumped higher then ever before. She then looks down and saw she was floating. "Wha- I'm floating?!" said Yuka. The notices the brown boots she's wearing are gone and replaced with Dark Magician Girl boots.

The claws of the dragon dove for Yuka but then she got a pipe and blocked it then her arms changed and she now wore Dark Magician Girl's Gauntlets and the pipe became Dark Magician Girl's staff. "Whoa, what's happening?" she said. Then she then saw Curse of Dragon coming toward her, she points the staff at it in fear as she looks at the dragon. It was injured. And her hole body changed, Yuka know she wore Dark Magician Girl's bodysuit and hat, as well as her necklace.

Trent looks at Yuka. "Wow, I know I said she looks like Dark Magician Girl. But, I know now, I really have a reason to say that" he said. Yuka then scratched the back of her head. "Wait, if I'm really Dark Magician Girl, then..." Yuka then fires another magic blast at the Curse of Dragon. "Wow, I really used magic" And then she rammed him against the wall as they went outside. The bystanders saw and started recording on there phones.

Then Yuka attack the dragon but it got angrier before it attacked, a Card came out of Yuka's deck box and it was Swords of Revealing Light, which stopped the dragon from attacking then a male voice that Yuka heard right now. "Return the beast" said the voice. "Wait, who said that? and what do you mean- Wait a minute" Yuka takes out the blank card from before.

Then, Yuka throws the card at the dragon and used her staff to put it back in the card. The bystanders started cheering. "Thank you!" said Yuka. Then she flies off and she finds a place to change back and when she does, a bystander asked Yuka something. "Hey, did you see that Dark Magician Girl anywhere?" he asked Yuka. "Um... No I haven't" replied Yuka.

After that, they saw on Jordi's computer that the video of her fight went viral. "Wow, your like a superhero now!" said Jelly. "Yeah. I am" replied Yuka. "But, how did you this happen and why was that Curse of Dragon real?" Trent asked. "Yeah, how?" added Lana. "Well, whatever is going, Yuka can handle it" said Jelly. Then, a villain inside a lair named Bardok, holds up two cards, Elemental Hero Avian, and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and made them real. "Don't Fail me" said Bardok. The two Elemental Heroes bow down.

THE END.

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Erica Schroeder/Yuka Minakoro**

 **Jordi Van Den Bussche/Himself**

 **Jelle Van Vucht/Jelly**

 **Josh Temple/Himself**

 **Ashleigh Ball/Lana Carson**

 **Jake Paque/Trent**


End file.
